What Could Be
by ScrubsfaN911
Summary: Hey everybody! This is the first story I have ever published. I really hope you like my take on what happens after Sam left Andy in his room. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaime**__r: Definitely don't own Rookie Blue. If I did, the power would have stayed off!_

For the past fifteen minutes, Sam had been pacing through his living room trying to figure out what caused Andy to freeze up. "She came to me. She knocked on my door and wanted me. How the hell did it all go wrong?" he wonders. He walks over to his couch and down, running his fingers through his hair and cursing the damn electric company for doing their job and restoring power.

Sam clasps his hands between his knees, looks down and realizes that he forgot to put his shirt back on. He can still feel Andy's lips on his; her fingers running over his chest and neck. At the same moment he remembers where his shirt is and how it got on the bedroom floor, he realizes that Andy is still in his bedroom. "She must think I'm mad at her. I can't stay in my living room and let her think that. Truth is, I'm more disappointed than anything. God. What is wrong with me? I'm sitting here talking to a t.v." Sam stands up and slowly makes his way down the hall, rubbing the back of his neck and wondering what he's going to say to her.

He starts talking the minute he walks through his door. "Look, Andy…." The rest of what he was going to say dies on his lips. The last thing he expects to see are her shoes on the floor and that damn shirt thrown back on the ground. He walks further into his room and sees her asleep on his bed with her arm wrapped around his pillow. It might be his ego, but he loves that she is in his bed using his pillow. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed and brush the hair off of her cheek. He notices the tear tracks on her cheeks and curses himself for making her cry. "Oh, Andy what are we gonna do." Sam runs his thumb back and forth over her cheek trying to understand the feelings of protection and caring he feels for his rookie. Feelings that have only gotten stronger during the past couple of weeks, where Andy has shown poise and strength in the face of a seriously crazy job.

"Sam…"

"Shhh Andy. Go back to sleep. I'll take the couch." He runs his hand down her cheek one more time as he begins to slowly stand up. Sam's hand leaves Andy's face but she catches his wrist before he can step away from the bed. "Wait. Sam can you…Will you please…"

"Come on Andy. Tell me what you want."

"Do you think you could sleep in here with me? I don't want to be alone tonight." She asks Sam this with a look of vulnerability in her eyes that he couldn't ignore her request even if he wanted to and there is no way he wants to pass up the opportunity of holding her for an entire night. "Scoot over McNally."

Instead Sam gets the third surprise of the night when she stands up, pushes off her jeans and crawls under the covers. Sam looks at her for a moment and then because he doesn't to make her uncomfortable or feel like he's pressuring her asks, "Jeans or no jeans?"

"No jeans. I just want you to hold me and help me forget the past two weeks. We can talk about everything else tomorrow. Just please, give me tonight." Sam pushes his jeans to his feet and steps out of them then crawls into bed next to Andy. He opens his arms for her and she goes to him, wrapping her arm across his chest. Sam wraps one arm around Andy's shoulders and grabs her hand on his chest with his other.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm getting there. Thank you Sam. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me Andy. I told you we're partners. I've got your back and you can come to me for anything." Sam tightens his arm around Andy as the minutes tick by and her breathing slowly evens out. "What's happening between us Andy could be pretty amazing and I'm going to prove it to you. You've got tonight McNally, but I've got tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The minute Andy woke up the following morning, she felt content and at peace. She felt how her pillow kept gently moving up and down and then the past couple of days at work came rushing back….Benny, the kidnapped girls and her shooting someone, showing up at Sam's and kissing him. Wow. Kissing Sam. Who knew doing something so wrong could make her feel so many emotions. She breathed a deep sigh as she felt Sam's heart beating underneath her palm. Andy moved her left hand up her right arm and entwined her fingers with Sam's. She didn't want him to let her go.

Andy slowly tilted her head back so as not to wake Sam. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She ran her hand up his chest and neck to his cheek. The stubble from not shaving felt rough but smooth on her fingertips. She was tracing his lower lip with her finger when Andy felt his fingers tighten around hers and his arm pull her closer to his chest.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Andy wanted to keep touching him and feeling his skin. She also knew when they were both finally awake he would want to talk; try and figure out what happened last night.

"It's fine. You feeling better?" Sam asked. "Yesterday was hard, especially for you, given what happened."

Andy sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the concern and worry for her etched in Sam's eyes. Andy slowly sat up wrapping the sheet around her. "We should talk, about yesterday and last night. About what did and didn't happen."

"Talking would be good," Sam said as he too sat up. He knew Andy didn't want to have to face him when they got everything out in the open, but he wasn't going to let her push him away. He moved his hand in soothing circles on her back.

"I don't know where to start really. The whole thing with Benny just pissed me off because him dying was completely avoidable and nobody seemed to care. All they wanted was their damn evidence and to hell with a woman who lost her son. But yesterday, God…." Andy ran her fingers through her hair to the back of her neck. Sam could hear her voice begin to shake and gently ran his hand up Andy's back to grab her hand in his own. Andy exhaled deeply, moved her hand on top of Sam's to press his palm onto her neck and began to talk again. "When I was walking in that basement, my breathing sounded like it was bouncing off the walls right back at me. Every sound made me jump. My flashlight landed on the girl and I was trying to comfort her when all I wanted to do was run away. I walked a few more steps and he was just there. I told him to stop and put his hands up but he just kept coming. He wouldn't listen to me, he wouldn't stop walking and then he reached for Shaw's gun and I hear myself scream and I'm firing my gun and…"

Sam could hear the hysteria and doubt in her voice. He knew he had to try and get through to her. Sam moved down on the bed until he could turn around and face her. He hooked his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face until they were eye to eye. "Andy, listen to me. You did everything right; you listened to your instincts." Andy shook her head. "Sam, you…"

"You acted like a cop Andy." Who knew six words could bring such hope to someone's eyes. "I saw it and so will the union rep. You'll be back at work on no time."

Andy was still uncertain. "You really think the review board will declare it a clean shooting?"

Sam cupped her cheek in his hand. "You were defending your life Andy. He already shot one cop and he had every intention of shooting you. You did everything right."

"That doesn't make the fact that I took someone's life any easier."

"Being a cop isn't easy Andy, but I am so glad you're okay." Sam moved his hand down her arm and grabbed Andy's hand, entwining their fingers. "You have no idea how scared I was when Shaw told me you went after the suspect on your own. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. Andy, we need talk about last night."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Well here's the ending everyone. This is my take on the infamous it was what it was line. I hope you like what I did and your reviews were greatly appreciated._

Here it was. The elephant in the room. Since the minute they woke up together Andy knew this moment was going to happen. How could it not? She was sitting on Sam's bed, half naked holding his hand. Andy recognized the determination in his eyes. Sam wasn't going to let her avoid him or their growing feelings for each other anymore.

"Sam, last night I was in a really bad place and I didn't know how to deal with everything that was going through my mind."

Sam nodded. If Andy could downplay what was going on between them, so could he. "I get it alright Andy, it was what it was."

Andy knew her explanation wasn't what Sam wanted to hear and she could see the disappointment in his eyes, but she didn't expect him to make it seem dirty. "Wait, what do mean it was what it was?"

"I get it okay. You were freaking out because of the shooting and you needed someone to help you forget for a few minutes. I was available, no big deal," Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow. I know what happened last night was confusing and it probably didn't end the way either one of us expected, but you don't have to be a complete jerk about it." Andy brushed off Sam's attempt at grabbing her arm as she stumbles off the bed in search of her jeans. She had to leave. There was no way she was going to stay and let Sam see how much he had just hurt her.

"You're not going anywhere McNally, not until you explain." Sam placed himself between Andy and her chance at freedom by leaning against the door frame. "You came to me last night and basically jumped me." Andy rolled her eyes at that but Sam wasn't finished. He knew he had to push her if he wanted the truth. "You can deny it all you want Andy, but you and I were about to have sex until the lights came back on. Now I want to know the truth. Did you really come over here last night just for some comfort after a hard day at work or is there something more going on between us? Are you afraid to admit to feeling something for me because you think I may not feel the same?"

"Alright, fine. My feelings are all over the place when it comes to you," Andy admitted. "Sam, you told me on day one that I wasn't your type so I started hanging out with Luke. Things were going okay between he and I but lately it seems his job is the most important thing to him. Now it seems like the only thing left to do in that relationship is break up. Through everything, you and I kept getting paired up. The more time I spent with you the more I realized how much I admire you as a cop and trust you as a friend. I feel safe with you and that scares the hell out of me and overtime, things have changed. For me at least. I can't deny that I have feelings for you Sam, but…."

Her rambling was cut off when Sam stepped forward, cupped the back of her neck with his hand and brought his mouth down to hers. Andy's momentary hesitation gave Sam the opening he needed to walk her backwards until she was caught between the wall and his body; exactly where he wanted her to be. Sam moved his other hand down her right arm to tangle their fingers and brought their clasped hands up, to rest above her head. Breathing was becoming hard, among other things, and he knew kissing Andy could get out of hand quickly so he gently pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

Running his thumb across her cheek he quietly commanded, "Open your eyes Andy." When she did, she lost her breath all over again. His eyes were so dark and they reflected everything he was feeling for her. "You're an amazing person Andy and you're becoming a great cop. I've never felt this way about any woman in my entire life. What I'm feeling for you is so unexpected and way more than what a TO should be feeling for his rookie, but I can't share you with him. I can't picture you here with me and then see you out with him at the Penny. I won't stop you from being with him if he's really who you want, but you have to choose. Whose it gonna be Andy, me or him?"

Andy knew who her heart wanted to say but her head was telling her that she and her TO could never make it work. "What about work Sam? How are we going to work together if something happens and this doesn't last?"

Sam brought his hand down to her chin and raised her eyes to his. "But what if it does work Andy? You can't live your life around your fears. Believe me, these feelings I have are terrifying me but I'll take 'em if it means I get to be with you."

Andy couldn't imagine how she would have gotten through these past couple of days without Sam by her side and she didn't want to find out what her life would be like without him either. She ran her hands up from where they were resting at his waist to rest around his neck. She was moving closer and closer to his mouth because all she really wanted to do was pick up where she stopped last night, but first she had one tiny little question to answer. "Remember that question you asked a few minutes ago Sam?" At his nod, she looked him in the eye and jumped. "I choose you."

_Thanks again everyone for reading!_


End file.
